codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Rowe
Jeanne "Jean" Rowe (ジャン・ロウ Jan Rō) was a Britannian knight who served under Shin Hyuga Shing. She went by the name Jean in order to avoid the prejudice Euro Britannia has towards female knights. Appearance Jean has orange hair and purple eyes and wears purple robes with a white belt with gold markings and a large gold Britannian Military insignia on the front and back of her robes. She's also seen carrying a sword around. Personality Jean Rowe seems to have a strict no nonsense attitude. She is shown to be a skilled military officer and soldier following Lord Shin's orders and standing up to his opponents. She has romantic feelings for him, which are later reciprocated at the time of their deaths. Character History Jean first appears during Shin's knighting ceremony where he's declared the next grand master of the Holy Order of Michael in Caesar's Palace, Sankt Petersburg. She then appears later on at the order's new Russian headquarters where she barges in ob Ashley Ashra and mocks his belief in luck and says how she never knew that he was the "romanitc" type. Ashley then points his gun at Jean only to have it land on an empty chamber and declares that she has a large dose of luck. Jean then asks why Ashely was doing this to which he said that he was bored. She then responded by saying that he wouldn't be bored for long as Shin called in for Ashley and he knew that he and his team were going right into battle. Jean later appears during Operation Gamma where she oversees the initial attack against the wZERO forces that landed behind Britannian lines during Operation Gamma and observes the conflict from a G-1 Base. After the EU forces punched through the Britannian Knightmares, she reports to Shin that they're heading towards Slonim. She then says that Ashley and his team are in poistion and is ordered to go and ready Shin's Knightmare, the Vercingetorix and is shocked that he was heading into battle with Shin responding that he wanted to see the "ghosts" with his own two eyes and departed for Slonim, Belarus. She later appears during Operation Gamma overlooking the Battle of Slonim from the top of an apartment building and is near her Knightmare Frame. She notices the Ashra Strike Force's formation breaking down and insults them by calling them cowards due to their inability to defeat the European Knightmares not knowing what was going on. Shin then says that she talks to much and she apologizes and is asked if she sees what Shin sees to which she says no but Shin does and senses that Akito is alive. After Shin has a "reunion" with Akito, he's interrupted by Ryo Sayama and Britannian reinforcements are called in. Shin decides to retreat with Jean covering him as the EU Forces advance and reclaim Slonim back into their territory. Gallery Jean.jpg bandicam 2016-06-24 21-15-29-768.jpg|Jeanne stabbed by Shin's sword after saving Akito. bandicam 2016-06-24 21-15-42-835.jpg|A dying Jeanne admits her love for Shin. bandicam 2016-06-24 21-18-41-849.jpg|Jeanne's ghost bandicam 2016-06-24 21-18-44-528.jpg|Shin and Jeanne reunite in death. File:Bandicam_2016-06-24_21-18-52-839.jpg|Jeanne and Shin's ghosts embrace each other. Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Britannian Knights Category:Deceased Characters Category:Britannian Military